


Rejection & Burn

by cammiwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, sorta AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammiwrites/pseuds/cammiwrites
Summary: What happens when Gabriel finds out the soulmate he rejected is still alive and helping out the Winchester’s?





	Rejection & Burn

You swooped in like a gift from God. If God was still around, that is.

Right when Sam had thought that he had lost his older brother for good, you strutted into the bunker and fixed his problems.

_“Who the hell are you?” Sam asked, pointing his gun at you as you calmly walked into the library where he was seated._

_“Y/n. You can put that gun down. It won’t do anything to me” You raised your eyebrow at him, your lips quirking up at the adorable human reaction to intruders._

_“What are you?” Was the question that left Sam’s mouth next._

_“You don’t have a name for me or my people” You explained, not bothering to disclose what type of creature you were to the human world._

_“What the…” Sam spoke as you pulled the angel blade out of your stomach, where you had just stabbed yourself._

_“Yeah, those don’t kill me” You laughed before using your heart to heal the wound. “I want to help you kill the scumbag that has your brothers body. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure Dean’s body comes back in tip-top shape”_

So that’s exactly what you did, without help from the pesky Winchester family or their pet angel.

_All angels know is war_ , you would think.

Less than a week after meeting you in the library of the bunker, Sam found Dean unconscious in the Impala with no memory of how he got there.

Sam could only assume that it was because of the woman/creature that had offered to help. And of course he was correct. And like always, he kept it a secret from the older Winchester.

That is, until you came back for a visit. There was no reason for it, you could have simply never spoken to the Winchester’s again, but you were bored and _loved_ to bother people.

_“Who the hell are you?” This time it was the older Winchester pointing his gun at you in the bunker._

_“Do I really need to go through this whole spiel again?” Your bored e/c eyes rolled over to the younger Winchester who was still seated. “I’m the person who tore Michael put of you and sent him straight to the dark place”_

You had found their bickering very amusing up until Castiel had returned from heaven. The shock on his face when he saw you, or one of your kind. When he said your name, you flashed out of there in panic. Not only did you not want to explain how you knew him to anybody, the smell of heaven, angel and death was driving you crazy.

_“Y/n is a goddess among her kind. A race that existed long before humanity, long before angels… Maybe before God. Grenele. That is what they are called” Castiel’s raspy voice spoke slowly. Still processing the idea that your kind still existed. “Y/n is not as old as god though. She is younger than the archangels, but older than the other angels. She was conceived the same moment that Chuck created Gabriel. In Grenele culture that makes them, what humans call, soulmates”_

_“You’re telling me that she is Gabriel’s soulmate?” Dean asked incredulously. “Gabriel. The Gabriel that ran off to live with porn stars?”_

_“Yes. The term soulmate only loosely captures the concept of what Gabriel meant to Y/n. To the Grenele, life partners are a sacred thing. Their entire existence is based off of it. It’s why their kind are so peaceful” Castiel’s voice crept with guilt as he spoke those words. Peacful…_

_“Peacful? The chick wripped an archangel out of me and killed him. Not that I’m complaining but thay doesn’t sound very peaceful” Dean took a swig of his beer._

_“The mated ones are peaceful. The rejected ones are more prone to violence and destruction. They often die quickly after being rejected along with their mates who feel the physical pain of their deaths” Castiel spoke. “Y/n is much stronger than average Grenele”_

_“Gabriel rejected her?” Sam asked. He couldn’t hide the surprise in his voice. You were beautiful, how could Gabriel resist such a alluring creature like yourself?_

_“I believe so but it’s not certain. She spent some time in heaven when she found out Gabriel was her mate. Some suspect her presence was part of the reason Lucifer had rebelled against God. She wasn’t like the rest of us… Maybe she is the reason why Gabriel is so… different as well. Though she went missing between the time Gabriel ran from heaven and Lucifer fell to earth” Castiel explained, his mind wondering back to those hectic times. “Some had said that she left with Gabriel while others had claimed Lucifer corrupted her. All we know is that she had resurfaced later on during the war”_

_“War?” Dean asked._

_“We were ordered to exterminate all Grenele from this universe. That is why I was so shocked seeing Y/n. Heaven believed they had been eradicated for a millennia”_

_“Why would you be ordered to commit genocide?” Sam asked incredulously._

_“The Grenele were considered too powerful by Michael to not be deemed as a threat” Castiel frowned. “Though I do not justify what we did at all. We were wrong to do that to such a peaceful civilization”_

You wouldn’t appear to them again for months and when they did find you, it was completely not your doing and accidental. Showing yourself to an angel had stricken fear into your body.

The angels finding out that the Grenele still lived from you could possibly make your people believe that you were corrupt. And you couldn’t let that happen.

_“Y/n” Castiel had called out your name as him, Sam and Dean followed you out of the bar you had been searching for partners in._

_“My name isn’t Y/n. I have no idea who any of you are” You lied through your teeth._

_“The angels aren’t going to go after you anymore, Y/n. Do not be afraid” Castiel’s words angered you enough for you to stop in your tracks._

_“Afraid? You think I’m afraid that the angels would attack me?” You seethed. “Angels don’t scare me. My people scare me. There’s not nearly enough of you to kill one of us, let alone the thousands that still remain”_

_And your anger had got the best of you._

_“This is why I need your help. Heaven needs the Grenele‘s help” Castiel pleaded._

_“Even if I believed you, I could not help you as I have not been welcome home in a very long time” You felt broken that your brother had banished you. “You would have to speak to my brother but I can promise you, you will be killed on sight”_

_“Y/n-“_

_“You were part of the garrison that slaughtered my parents and I can smell their death on you. It is taking every bit of restraint I have to not end your pathetic existence. I do not wish to make enemies with those two” You spit out and that stopped his attempts at following you._


End file.
